


Il mostro addolorato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Mostro [1]
Category: The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flash Fic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Quasimodo si strugge di dolore.Prompt di R.O.: - Prompt generico: Miracolo
Relationships: Esméralda | Esmeralda/Quasimodo
Series: Mostro [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685755





	Il mostro addolorato

Il mostro addolorato

Quasimodo si nascose il viso tra le mani, singhiozzando.

“Lei… Lei non meritava questo” gemette. Digrignò i denti e scosse il capo. “Si meritava un miracolo!

Lei era buona! Era speciale! Aveva chiesto Diritto d’Asilo!” gridò.

Il corpo privo di vita di Esmeralda era abbandonato sul pavimento della cella.

I capelli aggrovigliati intorno al viso pallidissimo, braccia e gambe abbandonati in posizioni scomposte.

Quasimodo la sollevò, stringendola al petto. Gridava, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso deforme, imbruttito dalle smorfie dovute al dolore.

La luce della luna filtrava dalle grate, allungando delle ombre sul pavimento sabbioso.

“Lei meritava la vita!” ululò Quasimodo.


End file.
